Only Human
by serologic
Summary: Dreams are unconscious reality. but today. dreams are conscious reality.


TITLE - Only Human  
  
AUTHOR - Keni P  
  
RATING - 12  
  
CONTACT - ckyobsessed@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER - i own the right to nothing but the story, the characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB...  
  
SYNOPSIS - Angel has visions that could mean the beginning of the end of his vampyric lifestyle...  
  
=================  
  
INT. HYPERION (NIGHT TIME)  
  
A blue and yellow light emanates from all about Angel, what appears to be lightning flashes, brightly among the darkness.. one of the lightning strikes,  
  
strikes Angel, piercing right through him, right through his heart... it sends him flying through the reception desk, splintering it into pieces... the light  
  
fades away and all is quiet.   
  
INT. HYPERION BEDROOM  
  
Angel jumps up in his bed, sweating profusely.. blood starts to trickle down over his lips.. he wipes over his lips, feeling the blood on his fingers..  
  
"thats never happened before"   
  
he removes the bed covers, and sits on the end of his bed with his head in his hands... as he goes to stand up, a large reddy blue bruise is revealed on his  
  
back.. as he straightens up Angel cringes in agony..  
  
"ughhh, this has definately.. never happened before"  
  
INT. HYPERION BEDROOM (BATHROOM)  
  
he turns the tap on, and takes a handful of water. splashing it over his face, and looking at a mirror above the sink.. in the mirror, Angel thinks he can see  
  
a faint reflection, or a faint image of someone standing there opposite him.. he stands there, as though staring through mirror, examing it, he touches it  
  
lightly.. walking off into the bedroom again...  
  
INT. HYPERION MAIN HALL  
  
wesley is standing behind the reception desk, talking to Cordy, Gunn, Fred and Lorne, with Connor sitting on the steps of the main entrance.. Fred sighed,   
  
"Angel takes his time in the mornings".. Wesley looked up at her.. "Angel always takes his time, hes surprisingly lazy for a champion"...  
  
Conner notices Angel walking along the balcony at the top, "hes up" showing little emotion, and little sense of acknowledgement, besides a little turn on his  
  
head in his fathers direction.. "he always gets my hopes up"...  
  
Overhearing Connor, Angel replied "sorry to disappoint you son" and walked downstairs, slowly, as though full of pain.. "whats wrong?" enquired Cordy,  
  
although showing no sign of acknowledgment, she continued to read the paper.. "how do you know somethings wrong? you havent even looked at me.."  
  
"you seem broodier than usual, walking alot slower and more depressingly than usual".. "depressingly?" repeated Lorne, "hes not depressing" walking up to  
  
Angel, looking at the emotionless face of Angel.. walking right up next to him.. "see, look at this happy, cheery face.. its all smiles".. Angel gave a sharp  
  
look to Lorne, "cheer up Angelcakes!! you save the world numerous times, save your own life numerous times, save our lives numerous times, you can drink  
  
as much as you want, and sleep as much as you want, and stay in perfect shape!! why so sad?"  
  
-------  
  
"strange things happen to strange people" Angel replied sullenly.. everyone looked at Angel, confused by the statement he'd just made.. "whos the strange  
  
person having strange things happen to them" asked Fred, Angel looked at Fred, as though it was a stupid question, and the answer obvious.. "oh, you" she  
  
said, realising she was the only one who hadnt quite caught on. Angel went towards towards the seat in the middle of the room and lowered himself down  
  
carefully, everyone looked at him again, confused, Fred and Cordy both had a worried look on their face, and started to walk over to him..   
  
Angels nose began to bleed again, Cordy grabbed a tissue from a box on the desk and hurried over to Angel, she moved to clean the blood up, Angel reacted  
  
as though he didnt want the attention, but winced in pain, as his arm cramped up. "ughhh, this is has definately, never ever happened before".. Cordy  
  
questionned "are you sore? does every little movement you make hurt?" Angel looked up at her, just as she finished cleaning up the blood, "uhh, yeah, incase  
  
that wasnt quite obvious already" he said impatiently.. "ok Angel, think back to the first time you saw Buffy after you left Sunnydale, what happened?" "nothing"  
  
Angel hesitated, he knew no one could remember this, the oracles turned back time "nothing happenend"..   
  
suddenly all was black, a loud voice echoed "NOW ANGEL, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY 3 YEARS AGO" "nothing happened" getting panicky, Angel  
  
repeated himself over and over, "nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened", all of a sudden i large beam of light, speeds down from above, striking  
  
through the heart, sending him to the floor.. on his hands and knees Angel repeats to himself, quietly, under his breath, "nothing happened, nothing happened"  
  
INT. HYPERION MAIN HALL  
  
all is back to normal, or so it seems, Angel is sweating heavily again.. Wesley, sitting at the desk, looked at Angel. "whats up Wes!?" asked Gun,, "Angel, look at him!"  
  
said Wes excitedly, he walked over to Angel, "hes struggling for breath" he put his hand just in front of Angels mouth.. Wesley reacted with astonishment, Cordy feel  
  
this, Cordy moved up to Angel, and put her hand in front of his mouth. "oh my god, Angel, your breathing" everybody went quiet, as though no one knew what to say.  
  
minutes of silence passed, nobody moved or said anything, Connor was first to break the silence "great!!! i want him to die, but no, he has to live! thats great!!"  
  
-------  
  
INT. HYPERION BEDROOM  
  
Angels eyes open, hes lying on his back, in his bed.. he removes his bed covers, and sits on the edge of his bed.. this time there is no bruise and he feels no pain...  
  
INT. HYPERION BEDROOM BATHROOM  
  
Angel walks into the bathroom, as he leans on the sink, he turns the tap on and takes another handful of water, after splashing it over his face he took a long, concentrated  
  
look into the mirror, he saw nothing in the reflection, nothing except emptiness.. Angel sighed in a tone he did not recognise, he couldnt decipher whether it was good or bad  
  
he had wanted this for soo long, so was it just a dream, did it mean anything, did it mean nothing.. "its got to mean something" he said to himself, reassuring himself that  
  
redemption was a long hard path, but not impossible..   
  
Angel stood up slowly, dried off his face, and left the bathroom...  
  
INT. HYPERION HALLWAY  
  
Angel leaves his bedroom, he appears sullen, and more broody than usual, walking out of his bedroom not bothering to close the door behind him, he walks aimlessly along  
  
the hall way, reaching the staircase down into the main hall..   
  
INT.HYPERION MAIN HALL  
  
Cordy is lying on the floor.. "Angel!!" said Wes anxiously, "Shes had a vision, but this was different" he looked over to the reception desk, Fred was nursing Gunn.. "what  
  
happened to you" enquired Angel, "thats the difference" replied Wesley... "nooooo" said Angel, in a mixed tone of surprise and amazement, "that makes no sense, you cant  
  
experience them to",, "no, of course not, stupid.. she hit out when the vision started, she hit me square in the face, sent me half way across the damn room, im telling ya   
  
Angel, if i dont stop getting hit by my own people, i might just loose it" said Gunn, showing surprising levels of sincerity...   
  
Wesley was wiping Cordys forehead with a damn cloth, as she started to come to, "Cordy" whispered Wesley gently, "are you ok?".. it took Cordy a little time before she   
  
could reply.. "what?" "are you ok?".. "i dont know, is it a good sign when people are lying half unconscious on the backs? if it is, then im 100%"... Wesley looked up at Angel,  
  
"isnt it surprsing how people can go through huge amounts of pain and agony, yet they never loose their sense of humour"   
  
Before anyone could reply, a second vision hit Cordy hard, knocking her unconscious.. while Angel, Wes, Gunn and Fred jumped to attention, and were trying to wake up Cordy,  
  
Cordy's vision comes to light.. all is dark, nothing can be seen, nor heard except the apparent distant echoes of the voices belonging to Angel, Fred, Wes and Gunn. "Cordy, Cordy"   
  
"wake up Cordy" "hasnt this happened before, maybe its some kind of coma?" ..   
  
Flashing lights appeared, followed by flashing images of Angel and Connor, and Cordy, and a big bad and nasty.. the hotel, fred, gunn, wes.. all out of the battle.. Connor  
  
throws an axe at the demon, taking its arm clean off.. running up the demon both Connor and Angel fight side by side, pounding on the demon, Connor delivers a flurry of   
  
punches, while Angel delivers a swift kick to the demons head, sending the demon to the floor.. Cordy grabbed a sword from the weapons cabinet, "ANGEL" shouted   
  
Cordy throwing Angel the sword.. Connor intercepted it, "i need this more than you do Dad".. Connor went to work on the demon, but the sword was having no effect..  
  
the demon lashed out at Connor, it sent him flying hard across the floor into the wall, Connor was down and out, one on one, Angel went biblical on the demon.. Angel  
  
was clearly winning, all of a sudden, he receives a huge surge of agony in his chest, he falls to the ground, the demon kicks Angel in the stomach, sending him sliding   
  
along the floor colliding with his son, Angel lay there, in agony.. he received another surge of agony, all of Angels muscles tensed inside him...   
  
Cordys eyes opened "Cordy are you ok?" "NO, im not ok,. stop asking me if im ok, im not ok" "Angel, your in danger, big big big bad and nasty danger.. in my vision, i saw it,   
  
you were winning but then something happened and you just couldnt fight back..." "when? where?" said Angel showing authority, "now, there" said Cordy pointing at the  
  
main doorway, and almost straight away after Cordy pointed at the door, there was a loud crash, the demon smashed through the doors with intense power, sending the door  
  
flying across the hall, just missing Angel, but hitting Fred, Gunn and Wes, knocking them out of the battle.. Connor ran over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed an axe, Connor  
  
threw the axe at the demon, taking its arm clean off.. running up the demon both Connor and Angel fight side by side, pounding on the demon, Connor delivers a flurry of   
  
punches, while Angel delivers a swift kick to the demons head, sending the demon to the floor.. Cordy grabbed a sword from the weapons cabinet, "ANGEL" shouted   
  
Cordy throwing Angel the sword.. Connor intercepted it, "i need this more than you do Dad".. Connor went to work on the demon, but the sword was having no effect..  
  
the demon lashed out at Connor, it sent him flying hard across the floor into the wall, Connor was down and out, one on one, Angel went biblical on the demon.. Angel  
  
was clearly winning, all of a sudden, he receives a huge surge of agony in his chest, he falls to the ground, the demon kicks Angel in the stomach, sending him sliding   
  
along the floor colliding with his son, Angel lay there, in agony.. he received another surge of agony, all of Angels muscles tensed inside him... in through the door walked Lilah,  
  
"ohhh, so it is true, today is the day, huh, well, thats interesting" "Anchak, STOP", the demon stopped on command, "well, that was surprisingly predictable" said Cordy sarcasticly..  
  
"enough with the cheek girly, go and place a hand on your friends heart over there".. Cordy hesitated, "what do you mean?" "just do it!!!" Cordy walked slowly over to Angel,  
  
cautiously passing the demon, she reached Angel and hesitantly placed a hand on Angels chest.. "oh my god" said Cordy, scared and confused, she continues "Angel, your heart...  
  
your alive.." Angel, at this point was almost out, he heard what Cordy said, replying "i know, i can feel it" "Anchak, finish this!!" the demon walked up to Cordy and pushed her  
  
out of the way, the demon picked up the door lying by Angels side, and thrust it into Angels head, killing him... "NOOOOOO, Angel!" Cried Cordy, running over to Angel, she fell  
  
to her knees at his side, and cried uncontrollably" Lilah, standing at the top of the stairs, felt the need to explain herself "just so you know, Angels importance has expired, he is no  
  
longer needed"...   
  
END... 


End file.
